Into The Woods
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: The fight scene in the woods between Bonnie and Damon in 7x21 goes a little different.
**Into The Woods**

"Stop... talking." Bonnie hissed as she straddled Damon, pushing down at the stake she held just above his chest preparing to strike downwards, the tears in her eyes the only sign she was struggling with her new instinct to kill.

"I can't. Because if this is my last moment with you, Bonnie Bennett, I need you to hear me." Damon pushed against her hands, trying to get through to her one last time before she gave into the darkness, "I admire you. I believe in you. And I love you." He finally admitted it out loud, the reason he couldn't kill her even if it would have brought Elena back, was because he loved Bonnie, "If you kill me right now, it's not your fault. I did this to us. But please... forgive me before you do what you have to do. Okay?"

Bonnie stared at Damon with tears filling her eyes, her hand holding the stake shaking wildly as she tried to resist the darkness inside of her. Every instinct in her body was telling her to strike him down and end Damon Salvatore once and for all, but the part of her that was still _her_ fought against that. It was _Damon_. The man who started out as her enemy, then her frenemy, then they died together, then they became best friends.

She loved him too.

Despite him abandoning her for three years, his intention to stay in a coffin next to Elena until she woke, which would be when Bonnie died, so she would never have seen Damon or Elena again, despite the hurt and pain that ripped through her at that selfish act. She still loved him.

Damon read the struggle in her eyes. He knew that she was trying to resist, he knew that she didn't really want to hurt him despite how much he'd hurt her, and that gave him hope. Hope that Bonnie Bennett was not lost. She was the strongest girl he'd ever known, she was a survivor, she'd grown stronger with every new thing that had happened to her. This was no different.

He sat up, cautiously raising his hands up to cup her cheeks in his palms, looking deeply into her eyes as he let his feelings shine in his own. He needed her to know how real what he felt for her was. He needed her to understand that despite his bad decision to desiccate next to Elena instead of stay and fight for her and his brother, he never once stopped caring about her.

Bonnie stared at Damon, her lower lip trembling at the emotions she could read in his eyes. It took her breath away that he loved her, and she knew how amazing that was because he did not love a lot of people in his life. He'd hurt her, probably more than anyone else ever had, and that pain inside of her was the driving force making her want to kill him, but at the same time she knew him. He made bad stupid selfish decisions in a misguided attempt to help the people he loved.

Damon never took his eyes away from her, drawing closer to her until their lips were only a breath apart. Her chest was pressed against his, the stake trapped between them, her deep breaths making it scrape against his skin, his own breaths becoming heavier as lust overtook him. If she was going to kill him – and he could read it in her eyes that it could still happen – he would not leave this life for good without having a taste of her full lips.

With that thought in his head he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks exploded inside of him, electricity passing between their lips, his body humming at finally having a taste of her lips. He slid his hands into her hair as his mouth became firmer against hers, more demanding as he kissed her as if it could be his last.

Bonnie grabbed hold of his jacket to pull him closer as she devoured his mouth, her other hand still held the stake but her grip was becoming ever looser. She settled down on him, her legs gripping his thighs firmly, a gasp escaping her as she felt the hard bulge pressing into her mound. She wasn't sure what came over her but she couldn't stop herself from grinding her hips into his.

Damon moaned, bucking his hips into hers in return. He kept one hand twisted in her hair, the other he slid down her back to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. He smirked into the kiss as her hands curled around his neck, Bonnie dropping the stake in the movement. She was giving into them.

Enzo chose that moment to arrive.

He stared at them from the trees, expecting to feel jealousy but instead he was intrigued. He knew that there was a deeper emotion to how much Bonnie hated Damon for leaving her, not just betrayal from a friend but from someone she loved. He was grateful in a sense, for if Bonnie was kissing Damon it meant that the hunter hadn't completely overtaken her. There was still hope.

Enzo made his way closer, feeling fire light his veins as he watched Bonnie and Damon make out with each other. It was an alluring sight to witness, the way that she clutched at him and he clutched her back just as hard spoke to the passion between them. The nearer he got the sounds reached his ears, moans and groans and sighs of pleasure, telling him just how much the _both_ of them wanted this.

A twig snapped, pulling Bonnie and Damon away from each other. Breathing heavily, she turned her head and gasped as she saw Enzo moving towards them. Her eyes filled with tears as stomach clenched with dread. She was in love with Enzo and yet she'd kissed Damon; someone she also loved. Her lip trembled as she met his eyes, "Enzo..."

"Hush, my darling." Enzo rushed the few steps left so that he was kneeling beside Bonnie and Damon. He reached over and cupped her jaw, "It's okay."

"Okay?!" Bonnie repeated with wide eyes, freaking out at what she had done. She was so hurt when Jeremy had kissed Anna and she hadn't even seen it with her own eyes, "How can this be okay?"

"Because you are still you, Bonnie Bennett." Enzo brought his face closer to hers, gently closing his lips over hers to kiss her thoroughly. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her hand at his cheek, giving herself over to him easily despite her new nature to hate vampires. Perhaps between him and Damon they could make a new vampire friendly memory for her to latch on to.

Bonnie was gasping as they parted, warmth pooling in her core making her flex her hips which just happened to be against Damon's hardness. The moan he let out made her shudder, and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing herself against him. Damon's hands moved up to grab hold of her hips as he bucked against her, and then she felt Enzo's hands at her shoulders pushing off her jacket. Her heart raced wildly in her chest, her mind going silent with their hands on hers.

Damon couldn't believe that Enzo didn't have a problem with him kissing or touching his girl, especially as he knew that he himself wouldn't have been able to do it, no way, he was far too possessive to allow that. It probably had something to do with having to share Katherine with his brother all those years ago. Well, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in its mouth so he would take advantage of Enzo's silent permission to touch Bonnie.

He slid his hands beneath her top, sighing at finally touching her soft skin. He dragged her top up with his hands, humming in appreciation as her bra covered breasts were revealed. He licked his lips at the stiff peaks he could see poking through the fabric. He took a look up, Bonnie and Enzo were kissing again, so he sat up without jostling her, and touched his lips to the top of her breasts not covered.

Bonnie gasped into Enzo's mouth at the first touch of Damon's lips on an intimate part of her. She had dreamt about it, on lonely nights in the prison world and again once back in real life. She had wanted him, for probably longer than she wanted to admit. But she loved Enzo, she wanted Enzo, she was happy with Enzo. But, she also loved and wanted Damon at the same time. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she didn't want the both of them because she did. She was scared of what would happen to her, if the vampire hating part of her took over then she would no longer see the two men she loved.

Only two vampires she had marked to kill.

With that thought she became more urgent, sliding her tongue insistently into Enzo's mouth, moaning as they stroked against each other. She slid her hand into Damon's hair, pulling him closer to her chest, rocking their hips together. She wanted more. Much more.

Damon ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, daringly pulling down the cups so that her breasts spilled free. He dragged his lips down until he reached her nipple, circling it with his tongue before sucking on it, gently nipping it with his teeth. He brushed her other nipple with his hand, smirking at the moan he could feel reverberate against his mouth.

Enzo slid away from her lips to move down to her neck, where he bit and sucked and kissed his way down. He quickly shed his jacket, followed by his shirt, moving away from Bonnie's neck to do it so he pulled her top off the rest of the way. He moved behind her, straddling Damon's legs to push his body against hers. He returned to her shoulders as he moved his hands to the clasp of her bra, undoing it and pushing it off her shoulders before he held onto her hips.

Damon took the bra off the rest of the way, throwing it behind them before kissing her collarbone. He reached for her pants, dipping his fingers teasingly beneath the band, breathing seductively onto her skin, "Let's take these off, shall we?"

Enzo pulled away from her neck to smirk, "What an excellent idea."

Bonnie was breathing heavily, her body electrified from their touch, her mind so full of the two of them that she couldn't think of anything else. She pushed herself up, shakily reaching for her pants as she pushed them down, kicking them off the rest of the way. She stood bare before them, the only lighting the occasional flash of lightning, shivering slightly under their heated stares.

Enzo took off his own pants before pulling Bonnie to him, running his hands down her back before cupping her ass and lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He slanted his mouth over hers, groaning as their lips met over and over again in a seductive exchange.

Damon moved behind Bonnie, trailing his fingertips down her back until he was at her core, sliding his fingers within her warmth, groaning at the scorching heat coming from her. He wanted more. He curled his fingers just right, making her shudder in Enzo's arms, and moan Damon's name against his mouth. He couldn't stop the proud curl of his lips at that. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, humming seductively, "I want to taste you, Bonnie."

Bonnie shivered at Damon's words, her pussy clenching around his questing fingers, her eyes meeting Enzo's with a question. He nodded his reply, releasing her from his grasp so that her legs hit the floor. He spun her around so that her back was against Enzo's chest and she was facing Damon. She stared into his lust darkened blue eyes, her breath catching at how beautifully blue they were, she could still see that in the darkness. She grabbed for his face as he came nearer, pulling him to her as she kissed him passionately, moaning at the way he took her breath away.

Damon thoroughly explored her mouth, his hands tracing down her abdomen, and along her thighs, then back up to stroke along her lips. He smirked into their kiss as she moaned, before releasing her to make his way down her body as he fell to his knees. He gazed at her pussy for a moment, his dick twitching with his need to be inside of her, but he held off the urge, and buried his face between her thighs to swipe his tongue through her folds. He groaned at her unique taste, beginning to explore her as he feasted on her.

Bonnie gasped, twitching against Damon's searching tongue, pushing back against Enzo, moaning as she felt his hard length against her ass. She was in sensory overload as she was sandwiched between Enzo's defined body and Damon's sinful mouth. It was heavenly and her heart was racing in her chest.

Enzo slid his hands around her to cradle her breasts, flicking his fingers against her nipples, smiling against her at the moans coming from her. He ground himself against her ass, wanting to be buried deep inside her, but he would let Damon have his fun first. He kissed his way along her shoulder and all the way up to her neck to her ear where he whispered sinfully, "Do you like his mouth on you, my darling?"

Bonnie shivered at the tone of Enzo's voice; dark and seductive. He plucked on her nipples again, making her arch her back and moan her answer, "Yes!... Yes I like it!"

Damon pulled back away from her to smirk up at her, "Good to know, Bon Bon." Then he dived back in redoubling his efforts. He joined his fingers to the party, sliding two inside of her as he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking and circling on it as he moved his fingers within her walls. He could feel her start to tremble around his fingers, her cries growing loud, her hips jerking against his mouth. She was almost there.

"You are close, aren't you, Bonnie?" Enzo asked against her ear, one hand leaving her breast to trail his fingertips across her abdomen. He rest his chin on her shoulder, looking down through the valley of her breast, to watch Damon's face as he enjoyed himself on Enzo's girlfriend's pussy. He caressed her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers, loving the way she rubbed against his cock.

Bonnie couldn't reply, she was too far gone, the pleasure too intense to be able to form actual words. She sank her hand in Damon's hair, pulling him close to her, with her other hand she curled it behind her to grab hold of Enzo and pull him to her lips as she felt herself start to come undone. She cried out against his lips as she shuddered against them in ecstasy.

Damon groaned as he feasted on her sweet juices, his hands gripping at her thighs as he stroked his tongue through her folds to collect every drop of her. He dragged his mouth away from her core to nip his way along her hip and stomach. He was waiting to see what Bonnie would do now that he had made her come.

Bonnie was panting as she pulled away from Enzo's mouth; his eyes were dark and wanting. She glanced down to Damon; his eyes were just as lustful. She felt the heat build in her anew at the intention she could read in both of their eyes. She grinned at Damon before pushing at his shoulders so that he fell on his back, she straddled him again and leaned over to kiss him.

Damon wrapped his arms around her back as he kissed her back. He moaned as her pussy rubbed against his cock, her wetness lubricating him in readiness for sliding inside of her. He bucked against her, nudging himself against her, before pulling back to ask, "You sure?"

Bonnie stared back at him, licking her lips of the remaining taste of his kiss. She smiled at him, before she nodded just before she sunk down on his cock. Her eyes fluttered closed as he slipped inside of her, a long moan escaping her as he filled her up completely. She felt so full of him. She leaned over Damon, her hands on either side of his head as she began to move her hips over him.

Enzo watched Bonnie and Damon move together, eyes connecting and their bodies completely in sync. The looked good together. But Bonnie was still his girl. He knelt besides them, caressing Bonnie's back and chest while he watched.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon's mouth to turn her head and capture Enzo's. She wrapped her hand around his cock and pumped him as they kissed, her hips bouncing against Damon's faster as his length brushed against her g spot. Her moans grew in intensity as she felt herself get close again.

Damon closed his eyes as he started to thrust up into Bonnie as he felt her start to clench around him. He grabbed hold of her hips as he groaned, she was so tight around him. She began to flutter around him as she came, massaging his length just right when she was suddenly gone. His eyes flew open, searching for them when his breath caught. Bonnie's face was washed with pleasure, Enzo stood behind her thrusting himself inside of her, she was on all fours with her face close to Damon's hard erection. He twitched in anticipation.

Bonnie moaned as Enzo slammed inside of her, the orgasm Damon had triggered within her still had her trembling. She braced her hands on Damon's thighs, staring at his length in front of her and she had to lick her lips. She bent her head, just breathing against him as she waited for him to catch her eyes, when he did she wrapped her lips around him and swallowed him down before she started to bob up and down on him, moaning around him at both the taste of him and of the feel of Enzo hitting her spot on every thrust.

Enzo held onto her shoulders as he pounded into her, so close after watching his girl fall apart twice from Damon. He allowed him touch his girl but he wouldn't let him come in her pussy, that sweet perfection was all his. He groaned as he moved with her as she sucked off Damon, pulling out as her head lifted off him, and thrusting in as she swallowed his length. It was one of the sexiest things he'd seen for a while.

Damon held Bonnie's head as she sucked him off, thrusting his hips up into her mouth, his mouth opened as he panted. Her perfect little mouth was drawing his orgasm out of him, and from the way she was moaning around him it wouldn't be long for her either. He gazed into her eyes, the look of pleasure in them alone was enough to make him explode, so he never took his eyes off her as he felt himself twitch.

Bonnie sucked hard on the head of Damon's cock as she wrapped her hand around him to pump him. She pushed back against Enzo's hips, her pussy clenching around him as he made her go to the edge again. She moaned continuously around Damon, her eyes struggling to stay open as she stared into his, then he threw his head back and groaned her name, her mouth then filled with his essence. She swallowed all he had to give her, Enzo's hips thrusting hard within her that her toes curled, and then she shuddered pulling off Damon's cock as she practically screamed, "Enzo!"

Enzo wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and pulled her off Damon to hold her tight against him as he slammed inside of her. He buried his head against her neck, groaning as he felt himself twitch before he filled her with his seed. He flexed his hips, loving the tremors he could still feel going through her, and the clenching of her walls that massaged him and emptied him. He spread kisses against her, trying to calm both of their breathing.

Damon only allowed himself a small moment to bask in his afterglow before he dressed. This moment wasn't about him or even Enzo, it was about Bonnie. He hoped that the memory she now had of two vampires loving her body without biting or hurting her would help her overcome the hunter inside of her.

He hoped so.

He stood and began walking away. Bonnie was in good hands now.

"Damon!" Bonnie called out, her brow creased in confusion, "Where are you going?"

Damon turned back to smile at her, "You're in safe hands now, Bonnie Bennett." Then he flashed away.

Bonnie frowned, before shaking her head with a laugh. Damon would always be Damon. And she loved him for it. There was no denying that, especially after what they had done. She didn't regret it though.

"He's right." Enzo smiled as he held her close, "My arms will keep you safe." He stroked his fingertips along her arms, loving the shiver that went through her. He pressed a kiss to her neck, "How do you feel?"

"Better." Bonnie answered honestly, feeling more like herself than she had done, but she wasn't sure whether that would last. She leaned her head against Enzo's, covering his hands with her own as she savored the feel of him next to her, "I love you, Enzo."

"As I love you, my darling." Enzo replied, his voice tight with emotion, praying that he wouldn't lose Bonnie to the darkness pulling at her.

THE END


End file.
